An Odd Day For Momiji Sohma
by ThatCreepyOtaku
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, WOOT!  The characters are from Fruits Basket.  Enjoy!


Hey everyone. Its my first fan fiction. This is a story about Momiji and a weird day at his high school. Enjoy...?  
>Cast:<br>Hatsuharu Sohma  
>Yuki Sohma<br>Kyo Sohma  
>Momiji Sohma<br>Takei Shignii  
>Tohru Honda<br>(Myself as... DT ^.^)  
>Yep well... read.<br>I know it says Part 1 but well... There's only one part ^.^  
>Kyo: WHAT'S THE POINT IN THAT? O SHUT UP!<br>DT: Okay, okay v.v ^^  
>_<p>

*Momiji skips down high-school hallway, smiling widely*

Tohru: Hi Momiji! Wait up! *Derp face*

Momiji: Tohru :O What is it? Is something wrong?

Tohru: Oh no, I just wanted to say hi!

Momiji: :D Well okay, but I have to get to class now. Haru's waiting for me.

Tohru: Oh ok! See you later!

*Tohru walks away*

*Momiji continues to walk to class but stops to fix his skirt* (he wears the girl's uniform)

*Takei, -a perv dude- is walking buy when he grabs Momiji's wrist and pins him against the wall*

Takei: Hey babe, got something you wanna share with me? *smirks*

Momiji: Um, I don't underst-

Takei: Hey, no worries. I think we can take care of that. *rubs his leg up and down against Momiji's*

Momiji: Ahh! *squeals* What are you doing?

*Takei puts a finger on Momiji's lips*Takei: I love it when they squirm. *Runs his hand up Momiji's back*

Momiji: *Squeals again* Haru, Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Someone! HELP!

*In a distant classroom*

*Haru sits with a blank stare and looks out the window*

Hatsuharu: *Thinks* _I wonder where Momiji is… I know He came to school this morning.*_Haru gets up and leaves the classroom while ignoring the teacher's attempts to make him stay seated_*_

*Haru walks down the hall and stares at Momiji being assaulted by Takei*

Momiji: HARU! HELP! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! *begins to cry*

Takei: Take it easy, honey. I'm here for you. *smirks*

Hatsuharu: What…Are You…Doing?

*Takei freezes*

Takei: Who the hell are you?

Hatsuharu: How sick can you be? Sexually harassing young men? And during school? People like you…

Takei: What are you-? Young men? Wha-? Who the hell do you think you are.?

Hatsuharu: *Eyes darken and smiles evilly* Who the hell do I think I AM? YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD YOU DISRESPECTFUL BASTARD. PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE.

*Haru grabs the collar of Takei's shirt and uses the other hand to punch him across the face. He then throws him into the other wall.*

Hatsuharu: THAT OUGHT TO TEACH YOU A LESSON.*Haru goes back to blank stare*

*Momiji slumps to the ground, shuddering*

Hatsuharu: *reaches hand towards Momiji, acting completely bored again*

Momiji: *hesitantly grabs Haru's hand* Thanks, Haru. I don't know what I would've done without you! *smiles widely*

Hatsuharu: *Thinks* _He sure recovered quickly.._

*Kyo walks by, scowling*

Kyo: What're you smiling for? You happy to be here or something? And what's Haru doing here? Are guys ditching, because that's pretty low even for you two.

Yuki: You stupid cat, nothing can be lower than you.

Kyo: SHUT UP YA DAMN RAT! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM ANYWAYS? AND STOP CALLING ME STUPID!Yuki: I will stop calling you stupid when you stop acting stupid.

Hatsuharu: *Drifts to Yuki and wraps his arms around his neck with blank expression* Momiji was almost raped.

DT: I am single spacing now ^_^

Kyo: SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO THE STORY! *Konks DT on the head*  
>DT: e_e Eh.. okay. S-sir..<p>

Yuki: *shocked* What? I didn't think girls at this school were like that.  
>*Silence*<br>Yuki: What? Did something else happen?  
>Hatsuharu: Momiji, go buy me a soda.<br>Momiji: Okay... O.O  
>*Momiji leaves*<br>Hatsuharu: It was Takei.  
>*SILENCE*<br>Yuki: You mean he thought Momiji was a... girl?  
>Kyo: That is sick on multiple levels. Although it is Momiji's fault, what for dressing like a girl an' all-<br>*Kyo is cut off due to Haru punching him in the face*  
>Kyo: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?<br>Hatsuharu: Leave Momiji alone. T.T He didn't do anything to you.  
>Kyo: YET YOU JUST DID! BRING IT ON FUNNY BOY!<br>Hatsuharu: *Ignores Kyo's yelling and goes back to talking to Yuki* Apparently.. Takei is sick, we all know that. But Momiji seems to have gotten over it so I don't think we should mention it to Tohru, you know how easily she is disturbed.  
>*Dark shadow falls over Yuki's face as he has a flashback of Tohru puking after seeing Kyo's true form*<br>Yuki: Yes, I... I suppose you're right.  
>Hatsuharu: Well I guess you can say it was an odd day for Momiji, huh? Eh oh well. The author can't think of anything more to add. So I guess I will shut up now.<p>

DT: Haha... derp. Hope my story wasn't too boring. I guess it was. Eh. Oh well :P


End file.
